Mafistorama (Earth-616)
Mafistorama is a Guardian of the Galaxy who goes by the name Red Devil. He is the son of Mephisto and Amara, making him extremely powerful. History Mafistorama was born over a 1 000 years ago. He was born into the Mephisto realm, when he reached maturity, he was deemed good, rather than evil, and was therefore sent to Earth to stop Blackheart, which he done swiftly with no problems whatsoever. He later joined the Guardians of the Galaxy where he defeated Galactus. Power Level Physical Physically Mafistorama is easily one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. Compared to other Universes such as the Dragon Ball or Asura's Wrath Universes he is stronger than any of the characters in either by quite a lot. Magical With his magic Mafistorama has a vast array of immensely powerful powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Demonic Physiology: As a demon Mafistorama is basically near-omnipotent, with massive levels of strength, durability, endurance, speed, reflexes, and massive magical capabilities. *'Immortality:' As a demon, Mephisto is functionally immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Mephisto is also beyond the need of food, water, or oxygen. *'Superhuman Strength:' Mafistorama has virtually limitless strength meaning there is absolutely nothing he can't lift if he tries. *'Invulnerability:' Mafistorama can survive a direct hits from multiple megaton nukes without so much as a single scratch, he can survive flying through a star going super nova, the gravity of a neutron star, and pretty much anything else. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Mafistorama has virtually limitless superhuman endurance. *'Superhuman Speed:' Mafistorama is able to run at light-speed when pushing himself. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Mafistorama can react to virtually anything. Demonic Energy: He can use this demonic energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, flight, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as hellfire, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. *'Hellfire Production and Manipulation:' Mafistorama can generate and control Hellfire to an extraordinary degree. *'Penance Stare:' When Mafistorama looks you in the eyes he takes all the physical, mental, and emotional harm you ever inflicted and puts it into you. It should be noted this only works on being who feel remorse. *'Invisibility:' Mafistorama can become invisible. *'Intangibility:' Mafistorama can become intangible. *'Teleportation:' Mafistorama can teleport anywhere including; anywhere Earth, as well as, anywhere in other Realms, Dimensions, planets, and even other Universes. *'Flight:' Mafistorama can fly at virtually infinite speed, and it has been stated that he transcends Time and Space. *'Reality Warping:' Mafistorama can manipulate reality in any way he sees fit. **'Reconstitution:' In effect to manipulating reality he can reconstitute his entire body if damaged at all by willing it to reform. **'Chosen Body:' Mafistorama has the power to choose his physical capabilities. **'Power Granting:' Mafistorama can grant vast power to his most trusted friends. **'Power Adding:' Mafistorama can gain powers of his adversaries. **'Power Taking:' Mafistorama can take away powers of his adversaries. *'Matter Manipulation:' Mafistorama has the power to manipulate all matter. *'Power of Destruction:' Mafistorama can destroy entire Universes in an instant. *'Image Projection:' Mafistorama can project illusions into the minds of his adversaries. Inherent in his almost limitless demonic powers Mafistorama has the potential to affect reality in a manner that could, in theory, simulate virtually any power even powers of gods. Abilities Indomitable Will: Mafistorama has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Combatant: Mafistorama is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Mafistorama is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought. *'Weapons Proficiency:' Mafistorama is a master of all demonic weaponry and most human weapons ranging from clubs to firearms and explosives. *'Master Combat Engineer:' Mafistorama is well versed in combat engineering. Master Strategist and Tactician: Mafistorama is well versed in military strategies and tactics. Master Torturer: Mafistorama is well versed in the art of demonic torture on the caliber of Lucifer. Nervous System Control: Mafistorama can perfectly control his nervous system to erase pain, to stop or slow blood flow, to pass a lie detector, to keep heart in pace, even while in a combat situation. Body Language Literacy: Mafistorama can read body language perfectly enabling him to predict what a person will do before they even do it as well as tell if a person is a shape-shifter in disguise. Ever-Lingual: Mafistorama reads and is fluent in all demonic, angelic, and earth languages not to mention countless alien languages. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Mafistorama has virtually limitless strength meaning there is almost nothing he can't lift if he tries. Weaknesses None. Paraphernalia Weapons None Equipment None Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Mafistorama flies around at truly infinite speed, and it has been stated that Clash transcends both Time and Space. Teleportation: Mafistorama often teleports from place to place instantaneously. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Winged Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Tail Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Sorcery Category:Immortality Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Hellfire Control Category:Invisibility Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Empathy Category:Density Shifting Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Body Control Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:Penance Stare Category:AwesomeDymond